The assassin
by Cutefrog
Summary: A girl claiming to be killuas friend? Is she an assassin to? Will she fall in love with kurapika? Will something happen with hisoka? find out by reading the story.
1. chapter 1

**_Character_** info

name-kage ** _(japanese for shadow)_**

gender-girl

age-17

status-alive

clothes-bandaged ** _chest red top belt to hold top bandages up arms belt to hold up red skirt bandages on feet black boots._** black jean shorts

background-she ** _is killuas friends they are both assasins but she still kills._**

personality-giddy ** _but has a dark side kinda girly loveing and a caring person ._**

Others-(second outfit-black crop lace over stomach snowflake on back of shirt for clan symbol short in front long in back black skirt) (clan-snowflake clan but then she became a zoldyck) (nen-her bandages wrapped on her arms move with her nen) (companions-nen hawk named gyo a nen wolf named ko and a nen horse named en she uses a nen whistle to sumen them)ps all tye names are types of nen.


	2. On my way

**_Kage's view_**

 ** _"Thank you zoldycks for helping me I have to go know and I won't be able to come back." They nodded and I waved._** ** _I heard the son's sigh because they would miss torturing me. They didn't get to torture girls as much._**

 ** _3 months later_**

 ** _Today was the day I would go to the hunter exam. I arrived by boat when I got on some guys started whistleing at me. I sighed and walked away. The ocean was beautiful breath takeing. I spaced out then brought back to reality because of a boy yelling "I'll be the best hunter understand."_** ** _I relaxed and I heard it a storm was coming. Seemed the boy noticed to. He told the captin as the storm rolled up. I went down stairs to see the boy helping people. I giggled a little before sitting down._** ** _, The captain came and told me the boy and 2 others to come up stairs. He asked us who we were. The boy first to answer "I'm gon." Then the man in a suit "I am leorio." After the boy who seemed familiar "I am kurapika captin."_** ** _They looked at me to answer "oh i'm kage sir." He asked why we wanted to be a hunter. Gon shouted "so I can find my father." leorio face palmed "you don't need to tell him that." Karapika nodded in agreement "leorios right gon."_** ** _"Hey thats mister leorio to you." Kurapika ignored him though. Leorio got mad and yelled "are you listening to me brat." The captin looked at me "I am here to find my family and protect the ones who helped me sir." I rubbed a scare the zoldyck family gave me when I was young._** ** _He nodded "okay put 2 more drop outs on the list."_** ** _They were shocked at what he said."You didn't realize the hunter exam has started." I giggled "he may not me an examiner but he eliminates the weak." Kurapika said "I am the sole surviver of the kurta clan 4 years ago my clan was killed by a group called the spiders."_** ** _leorio said "so you want revenge you don't need to be a hunter to do that."_** ** _Kurapika answered by saying "that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard leorio." He yelled "its mister leorio." kurapika responded right away "there are places only hunters can go and actions only they can take theres more but those are the only 3 you can comprehend." Gon inturupted "hey why do you want to become a hunter mr.leorio!"_** ** _"Oh me for the girls money and fame of course." Kurapika said a snarky remark "if only you could buy class."_** ** _leorio was made he said "that was strike 3 step outside time to finish of the filthy kurta clan once and for all." Kurapika yelled "take that back now." They left and started to fight._** ** _I said not caring "its not like I care if they die but there gonna get hit by thr storm hopefully they can swim." The captin said to help hold the mast so me and gon did what we were told._** ** _After holding it down a loud scream and running feet startled me. A man thrown over board and gon went to catch him. Leorio grabbed him so did kurapika._** ** _After they were pulled up gon was scolded. For some reason I got scolded to "kage why didn't you help they could of fallen" leorio said._** ** _In anger I said "I didn't give you permission to call me bye my name and I don't care what happens to any of you." The captin spoke really loud saying "you all pass go to the cedar tree its a short cut okay." we nodded as the boat stopped at the harbour._**

Thanks ** _for reading sorryyyyyy if its long but bear with me thanks for reading enjoy._**


	3. First trial

**_"It's a short cut" the captin said._** ** _Laorios view_**

 ** _"Ugh when will we be there another sign I feel like we're walking in a circle." Kage said very angry "well get there when we get there." Kurapika shouts "there it is I see it." We all were excited I was pleased._**

 ** _Kurapikas view_**

 ** _I knocked on the door but know one answered. We opened the door and we saw a beast attacking a man and a woman. It booked with the women in hand. me,gon and kage chased after it to help her. laorio stayed to help the man with his injuries._** ** _We chased it far out until it dropped the girl and they left her to me. After asking if she was okay I noticed some tattoos. Then laorio appeared and said "hey kurapika the mans wounds weren't deep so everything seems good." I smacked laorio on the head. Laorio started laughing "how did you know I wasn't him."_** ** _"I didn't I mearly hit him for leaving his post." The beast jumped away and I held my weapon to her throught. "So who are you really and what do you want." She smiled and laughed a little._**

kages ** _view_**

 ** _Me and gon lost the beast I growled in anger. Then we saw it jumping and we chased. We jumped of a cliff gon used his rod to stop himself from falling. While I slipped and fell hitting my back on trees. When he got down the beast was there but it was diffrent._** ** _Gon noticed to so he looked around for the 1 he hit. I asked "weres the one we hit." Gon said "who are you." It laughed and we went to the cabin with kurapika and the girl to see leorio._** ** _They introduced them selves and said we passed. We were on are way to being hunters._**

Okay ** _guys hope you like sorry there based off the episodes so there long enjoy and next chapter prepare to read about a hot assassin._**


	4. The meet

Kages view

Finally ** _we arrived at the first real test of the exam._** ** _When we got in we got badges_** I was number 406. ** _I looked around and saw someone who peaked my interest. I must have his because he was looking me up and down. He had purple and pink hair kinda like a jester._**

 ** _Sure was he hot though he stopped at my chest I think. He licked his lips suductivly. Then I felt a slight pull on my sleeve. It brought me back from the mans gaze. It was gon pointing at a man._**

 ** _The man asked " I'm tonpa you want 1." I saw a soda in his hand. I nodded even though I sensed something of with him. I grabbed it and opened it up. I sniffed it and the group looked at me. I dumped out the can and everyone stared at me._**

 ** _Even the jester stared at me which was pleasent actually. I grabbed tonpa by the coller of his shirt. "Don't ever try this again or I will kill you very painfully." Kurapika grabbed my arm and said "whats wrong with you." I said "The drink has poison in it" they all dumped there drinks out afterwards._**

 ** _Then a man screamed and his arms turned to petals. The man who got my attention said "if you bump into someone you apologize." Tonpa said sarcastically "and psyco is back aka hisoka." I said hisoka over and over in my mind. Untill the examiner came to get us on with the exam._**

 ** _Gons view_**

 ** _The examiner started to walk then run and we_** followed.Kage was running in the shadows.Then we met a boy with silver hair named killua. ** _After running a little he was tackled by kage. She shouted with glee "killua is it really you."_**

 ** _He was shocked but he nodded. We reached the end of the tunnel. Kage still clinging to killuas back. She had a huge smile on her face. We all smiled with happiness and laughed a little at kage._**

thanks for reading sorry about how long it took to post had writers block hopefully next chapter will be out soon bye.


	5. Gyo

**_killuas_**

view

Kage ** _was still on my back. She may be way older than me but she is short. Also weighs very very little no matter how much she eats. She hopped of and said "I've got something to do talk to you later." She walked over to the shadows as all ways._**

kagesview

I ** _went and stood in the shadows for a couple of reasons. First the shadows are comfortable for me. Second I didn't want them to see so weak.I used my nen to create a whistle with a hawk on it. I blew into the whistle playing a toon._**

 ** _"hmm huh hmmm huh hmmm" was the toon a played. Then a glow happened and a orangish red hawk appeared. I asked in a low voice "did you see any of them." The hawk spoke in a low key "none that a saw ." This bird is gyo I turned my nen into a animal that has the power of gyo._**

Then ** _he appeared the man called hisoka "hello there your show was quite interesting." With a suductive look he stared. I said "well so was yours when he screamed it was delicious."I licked my lips to match his level of suductive. Quietly he chuckled and asked about gyo._**

I ** _told him that gyo was my nen in a bird form. He nodded his head slowly as if he were thinking. After awhile of talking about our nens he left. After awhile of regaining my strength gyo disappeared. After summening my nen animals I lose strength._**

Soon ** _it will be the second test of the exam. I didn't know if I was ready for it. But now that killua is here I'll do it. For him and for my new friends. I was ready to face what I had to._**

thanks ** _for reading hope you enjoy please tell your friends about the story have a good night bye._**


	6. Pork

Soon the second exam will begin.

kages view

Our second exam was here we were cooking. One of my tallents I was happy. The examiners told us to cook pig. I was surprised by that I know these forest. One species lives here and there huge.

The group went to go hunt one I went off on my own. I heard leorio scream it didn't matter though. With killua there they'd be fine. I found one and killed it with my nen beast. En my wolf black with beads on his neck.

I climbed a tree to watch everything unfold. But I was surprised gon found its weakness and everyone followed suit. We went back to go cook. I was cooking when I heard the examiner yell you all failed the exam. I didn't look up but heard someone sniff the air.

The examiner yelled "who is still cooking." Everyone looked at me in surprise. The 2 examiners both came up to me. They tasted my food and they gasped. She said "how did you do this its so good I like this."

I smiled and said "I used to cook alot this is something I make daily." They were suprised but said "you passed with flying colors. I was so happy. Then a voice said "I don't think its fair to fail all but one." Everybody looked at a old man standing in a small crater.

 ** _hope you like the story. keep reading for more. rate frome 1 to 10 plz. have a good night._**


	7. Eggs

The old man standing in the crater.

(Killuas thoughts)

The old man that was standing in the crater looked inportant. I was right he totally was he ran the exams.

Gons view

The older man said "I can't let you fail all but 1." The examiner nodded and spoke "I'm sorry but I got carried away." The man nodded and said "how about you work with the participants that will fix it." The examiner spoke "well then lets make boiled eggs." We all were shocked with that item.

Kages view

Sense I passed I didn't need to get an egg. But I also didn't want to be left out. So I joined in on getting an egg. I was glad that I was wearing my shorts and skirt today. I took my skirt of revealing my shorts.

When I did that I heard sighs in the background. I jumped of the cliff with the examiner. They all gasped and were terrified even killua was. I floated back up with egg between my legs. Then everyone elso went to go do it.

Most of them died but the ones who servived had a good lunch. Gon came up to me and asked why I did that. I smiled and said "it was fun seeing your reaction. He was a little angry at me. But I couldn't help but laugh at my friend's.

 ** _Thanks for reading. Hopefully more chapters will be out soon. Yes there will be more talk with hisoka and kage. Have a great night._**


	8. 2 assassin's

**_hey readers well i am takeing insperation from a really good story I read please enjoy. also um kage may be a little crazy in this chapter._**

 ** _Kages view_**

Finally the third faze of the exam. We were dropped off at the top of a building by itself. Leorio said "are we supposed to climb down." I spoke "yah if you want to slip and die." A man spoke behind us "well if your an excellent climber you'll have no problem."

He started to climb down when he was attacked. Kurapika said "well I think we should search around." We did just that when they disappeared from sight. Thats when I fell through the floor. When I landed on my feet I couldn't see well.

Thats when I saw him I was in a room with hisoka. I smiled and released some blood lust. He did the same with his nen but I saw him shiver at mine. Then I scenced something thrown at me and caught it without looking. I read on the braclet "Here you must keep your partner alive."

I sighed and he said "I feel the same way."

 ** _Killuas view_**

We were in a room all together except for kage. I looked around but spotted tonpa instead. I said sarcastically "why is he here and not kage hmm." They all shrugged then we put on our braclets we were given. the door had an X or a O like our braclets.

O was to leave while X was to stay. We all clicked O but tonpa didn't I growled at him.

 ** _Kages view_**

Me and hisoka walked in silence which I was fine with. But hisoka wasn't fine at all. He seemed really boared just walking. We came to a door and he walked in. I followed him in only to growl.

I saw hisoka smirk again he was pleased. I yelled damn in my head because I thought we wouldn't have to fight. A man standing in the center of the room looked up. The man yelled "dame you hisoka I will kill you." I spoke "I'm guess you're who almost got killed."

He growled in response I started to laugh not happily though. I laughed like a psyco at his response. They looked at me one in anger the other sadistically. I finally stopped my tone changed deeply and I sounded scary. "I can see why you almost died your weak."

He yelled "I'll kill you both you bastards." I walked next to hisoka he said "well seems he's both our problem." I grinned "well I think it'll be fun to hear him scream." Hisokas smile grew wider when the man pulled out 4 weapons. He threw them and hisoka got hit.

He threw 1 at my head and I dodged it. I killed him in the end very brutaly. When we passed we ended up in a room. I was first and hisoka was second to pass. We sat and played cards.

 ** _Kurapikas view_**

I watched as killua ripped his heart out. I was shocked at this I didn't see killua move. After we went and sat in a room to wait our hours. After that we faced a challenge to pick 2 people to lose and the rest could win. We all stared at each other till gon said.

"Hey guys lets go the long route but break into the short one." we all agreed to this. When we pressed the buttons tonpa pressed X to not leave. We broke the wall and slid down a slide. Were we ended up on a room with some others.

 _ **Kages** **view**_

I saw my friends arrive and threw down my cards. What I didn't know is that I won the card game. When I saw killua he had blood on him. "well well killua the blood pattern on you means you ripped out a heart hmm." He looked away while others looked at us.

I laughed a little and pulled out a black hankerchief. I threw it at him and he cleaned up. Leorio asked "how did you know that's what happened." I smiled "I'm smarter than I look." They gaped at me and asked what happened.

"Well lets see I was with hisoka and had to keep him alive." Then I mumbled to myself "but he didn't try hard to keep himself safe." I knew they heard me with there expression about it. Killua then spoke "well you don't look pretty sane yourself kage." I shrugged "I may have brutaly snapped a guy and possibly killed him."

They gasped and gon said "WHY." "Well he cut me" I showed them my side were a cut was. Killua looked shocked "he landed a hit on you ha your kidding." I shook my head telling them it wasn't a joke. The examiner came in and told us we were almost done with the hunter exams.

 ** _Hi everyone hope you enjoy sorryyyyyy if she seemed brutal it was how she was raised have a good night._**


	9. Backstory and the chairman

**_Kages view_**

We were heading to the last stage of the exam. I heard killua and gon talking. "There assassin's of course the entire fam." I walked in and gon said "kage your an assassin to right." I nodded yes to the question as a response.

"gon how did you know kage was an assassin." He said "well at first I thought you guys were siblings so you saying your an assassin made me think." I spoke "well we're not siblings but his family did adopt me fir the second time." Even killua was shocked by this. They both yelled "ADOPTED TWICE."

I winced at there loudness but said "yes" to them. After I told them about the snowflake clan they knew what I ment. Then gon asked "do you know who your real parents are." I shook my head no holding the tears back. Then I scenced a aura and wipped around.

Ko my nen wolf appeared to growl at the man who intruded on them. But then she saw the chairman and told ko to back off.

 ** _killuas view_**

I spoke a little sarcastically to the chairman. "Your fast for a old timer" I watched him smile. I was a little angerd by the man sneaking up. Then I heard a thump and turned to see kage on the floor. I had said "are you okay kage."

She nodded "I'm just a little tired as all I gotta get some sleep." I helped her up to a standing position. She started to walk down the halway. Useing the wall for support was how she walked away from us.

 ** _Kages view_**

As I walked away I scenced them leave which was nice. I hated that they saw me so weak. Then what I scenced made me scared. Bloodlust mixed with lust shook me to the bone. I released my blood lust to suprise the other blood lust calmed down.

Then I saw it hisoka stepped out of the room. He saw me and walked over to me. He smirked and said "well well are you all right my precious assassin." I was shocked he new what I was. He lead me to his room and I sat down.

 ** _Hey everyone hope you enjoyed. Thank you jingerr this new chapter was a thanks to you cause when I saw what you wrote it gave me inspiration have a good night_**


	10. His room

**_Killuas_** ** _view_**

I thought I senced something but I saw nothing. I was so worried about kage she looked so weak. I sighed and watched gon try and get the ball. I said "this is pointless im leaving." As I left I bumped 2 guys but I kept walking.

One of the guys yelled "kid apologize for bumping us." Of course I killed them but I was used to it.

 ** _kages view_**

I watched hisoka lock the door that frightened me. I asked "how did you know I was an assassin." He smirked ear to ear. "Well my little assassin thats a secret." I shivered slightly as he got closer to me.

 ** _hey guys sorry I just had no insperation for this and sorry if it's short but guess what I am takeing request for things to happen or characters to put in pm me or right in coments but have fun with them._**


	11. Enticing

**_sorry everyone this is a hisoka episode which mean inappropriate language and things bye._**

Hisokasview

I saw her shake in fear which mad me horny. But I calmed myself which was hard very hard. ** _(im so sorry but that was a inappropriate joke.)_** After awhile she spoke "hisoka i have to go but thanks." My smiled faded. "Aww come on stay a little longer."

She flinched so intoxicating her every move lures me in. **_( and i couldn't sence the pain sorry had to.)_** What am I saying this should happen to her not me. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. Makeing her shove herself into the wall i walked closer to her. She flinched again sighing i backed her to a wall.

 ** _Sorry everyone please give charcters for me and I won my horse competition first place woot woot_**


	12. no chapter a pole instead

**_sorry not a chapter more like a pole do you think she should end up with kurapika or should her past keep her away comment how ever you can and tell me._**

ps ** _at the end of the exams you find out her past._**


	13. Sorry

hey everyone i know i haven't updated in like 5 months but i just got a knew kitten otacon is coming up and during horse back riding i got a bad ankle injury pls keep reading again I apologise


End file.
